Moments
by Fenmir
Summary: "Help, I'm surrounded by crazies!" Iggy yelped. "You're a blind, pyromaniac avian-human hybrid." Fang observed, looking at him incredulously. "And you're calling everyone else crazy?" Maximum Ride drabbles.
1. Smile

So… I'm lacking inspiration at the moment, so I'm writing a bunch of Maximum Ride drabbles. Most of them will probably be Fax, but there'll be some others as well.

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine. If it was, then Max and Fang wouldn't have broken up at the end of Fang and Dylan would never have been invented. Anywho, with that said…

_

* * *

_

He doesn't smile much, and when he does it's usually a half smile/half smirk. But lately it seemed like everything, even the most random things, are making him smile.

His world is complete, for the moment, and he's going to enjoy it before it gets ruined. Because, when he makes himself face facts, he knows that they can't be blissfully happy forever. Something is going to ruin it, because that was just the way things work when you're a mutant bird kid on the run from evil scientists.

But he has something to smile about, and he's going to smile while he can.

* * *

That was fun.

Love it? Hate it? Reviews get virtual cookies AND I'll go check out some of your stuff and review it (if you have FF based on something I've read).


	2. Closets

Blanket disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

Angel giggles as she and Nudge run, laughing, away from the door they've just shut and locked.

"Locking Max and Fang together in that closet was a stroke of genius," Nudge exclaims, slapping high fives with Angel, who grins at her.

"Maybe now they'll FINALLY admit they like each other," she agrees, looking hopeful.  
"And then we can make finally use their couple name!" Nudge says happily. "I've been waiting for, like, ever to be able to go up to Fang and ask him about Fax." She tries to keep a straight face, but they both start laughing at the very thought of asking Fang about Fax.

Love it? Hate it? Like I said reviews get virtual cookies. ;)


	3. Double Entendres

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

* * *

"Fang? Fang!" I called, my eyebrows wrinkling in annoyance. Where the hey was he?

I was nailing a board back up, and I needed more nails. Gazzy was supposed to be handing them to me, but he'd gotten distracted and wandered off with Nudge and Angel. There were only two nails in, and I was afraid if I let go to get more nails it would fall down.

I was about to call him again when his head poked cautiously around the corner.

"Finally! Come help me," I said, trying not to sound _too_ bossy.

He did that half smile-half smirk thing at me. "Nah."

"What? Screw you," I muttered, shooting him my best death glare.

"Well, if you insist." he deadpanned, impervious to my death glare.

"Eurgh!" I shrieked, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I can't," he said, his voice deadly serious. "It's stuck."

* * *

Eh... Not my best effort. Love it? Hate it? Virtual cookies if you review! :)


	4. Wanting

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

* * *

Max had wanted a lot of things in her life, but most of all she wanted to_ know_. She wanted to know that she was going to live to see another day. To know that everything was going to be OK, that she was going to save the world.

She puts on a brave face for the kids, because she doesn't want them to worry. Only Fang knows what she goes through, the doubts she faces.

And then, of course, he had to go become the variable in their family. He was the one who left her, again and again.

In the end, all she really wanted was to wake up and know that Fang was going to be there. She's sick of waking up and not knowing.

* * *

Whew. I'm not sure how I feel about this one either.

Anyway, while you're waiting for my next drabble you should go read Arrowkid21's stories. *nods*. I highly recommend Fang Gone Gangsta.


	5. Light and Shadows

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

Even though everyone said they were similar, Max didn't see it. If she had to characterize them in two words, Fang would have been, without a doubt, shadow. Partly because of the way he dressed, in all black. Partly because of the way he blended into the shadows. And partly because of the way he faded into the background of the flock, letting her lead and only appearing when she needed him.

When she thinks of herself, she thinks of light. Partly she's always been the light that led the flock. Partly because light is what penetrates the shadows, and she thinks that she's really the only one who can pull Fang out of his shell.

She's always been the light to his shadow, and she wouldn't have it other way.


	6. The Dark Side

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

* * *

"Iggy! Fang! Get in here RIGHT NOW!" Max's voice echoed through the air, disrupting the quiet evening air.

"Crap," Iggy muttered, pausing mid-stride. "She found out a little faster than I thought she would."

"Well, you did cut up her favorite pair of jeans to use as a fuse," Fang said mildly.

"Wow, fifteen words." Iggy said sarcastically. "And you wasted them pointing out the obvious. You could be helpful, and deflect her anger. That would be nice." Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, nope. C'mon, Iggy," He said, taking Iggy's arm and starting to drag him back towards the house.

"What the heck? Traitor," Iggy muttered. "You're just dragging me because you know that she'll fake yell at you for fifteen minutes, and then spend the next forty-five yelling at me."

"There's a reason I wear black, dude." Fang deadpanned. Iggy tried to pull away, but Fang was stronger.

"Help, I'm surrounded by crazies!" Iggy yelped. "You've gone to the dark side and you're going to let Max kill me!"

"You're a blind, pyromaniac avian-human hybrid." Fang observed, looking at him incredulously. "And you're calling everyone else crazy?"


	7. Sunset

_Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson._

_Warning! This is complete and total fluff. Corny, out-of-character fluff. _

_

* * *

_

"You know, I've never really looked at the sunset and processed it as an actual event." Max remarks, leaning against Fang. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks, amusement clear in his voice. "Did you think the sunset was something people made up?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, I mean ... I always knew it happened, but I never actually took the time to watch it. I didn't think of it as something quite real."

"Ah," Fang says.

"It's just so pretty," Max muses, already moving on to another topic. "The colors are so bright, they don't seem quite real."

"It is quite pretty," Fang agrees. "But you know what's prettier?"

"The sunrise? The sunset over the ocean?"

"No. You are," He says, leaning down to kiss her.

Max smiles into the kiss because, even though it's the corniest and most out of character thing Fang has ever said, it's nice to just be doing something normal.

* * *

_OK, yes, I know, that was the corniest thing ever. And Fang was pretty out of character. But I just felt the need to write fluff, even if it's corny out of character fluff. _


	8. Cooking

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.

* * *

"Aw, crap." Max swears under her breath, observing the flaming sheet of cookies in front of her. "Someone get the fire extinguisher!"

There are two long seconds of silence, and then the whole house springs into action. Iggy rushes in with the fire extinguisher, while Nudge and Fang appear lugging bucket's filled with water (that they keep filled 24/7, just in case something like this happens). Meanwhile Angel and Gazzy watch from the background, trying really hard not to laugh. This is the first time they've seen Max in the kitchen in a _long _time.

"So, Max," Iggy says, once the fire's out. "What on earth possessed you to bake?"

"I was trying to burn the house down, and just setting a match to it didn't seem like an interesting enough way." Max deadpanned.

"No, really," Nudge says. "I mean, seriously, the last time you cooked we had to buy a new stove AND a new refrigerator. That was, like, six years ago. After that Iggy's done all the cooking. And, it's better that way, Max. You might want to just let Iggy cook from now on. I don't think Dr. M would be very happy if she had to replace her whole kitchen, ya know? But, on the other hand, the stove does not NOT match the rest of the kitchen, so maybe she'd be happy to remodel. It would be so much more, like, in style that way."  
"Wait, I know what's going on!" Fang interrupted. "Clearly this is Max II, who apparently can't cook any better than Max."

"Haha, very funny, guys." Max says. "This is the last time I try to do something nice for you people." There was a long moment of silence, before Iggy spoke up.

"Oh, so it's now considered nice to poison people?"

* * *

Hehe. Max. Cooking. Just the thought makes me laugh.


	9. Washing the Dishes

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson. (Note: this is pre-Fax.)**

* * *

"OK," Iggy announced. "Max and Fang are on cleanup duty tonight."

"Really?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. Fang and I had been on cleanup duty together the last several nights. I was pretty sure it was because the Flock was trying to set it up. They weren't exactly the kings/queens of subtlety.

As I stood to go, Iggy leaned over and whispered something to Fang. A full-out grin spread across Fang's face, a most unusual event. I was officially suspicious.

"OK, what did Iggy tell you?" I demanded, once we were safely in the kitchen. Not that I was expecting a response of anything, we were talking about Fang, but it was worth a try. As per usual, I got nothing in response. Zip. Nada.

"Fine, be that way," I said grumpily. "Since you won't talk, you can wash. I'll dry." He nodded silently, big surprise there, and started running water.

I had my back to him, putting a stack of plates away, when something cold and wet hit me in the back of the neck. I twisted around to see what it was, and I almost couldn't believe it when I saw the bubbles sliding down my back - Fang the silent emotionless brick wall was actually goofing off?

My thought process was interrupted by Fang throwing more bubbles at me, this time hitting me right in the face.

"Oh, it's on NOW," I told him, sneakily reaching behind me and trying to find the glass I'd just set down.

"Looking for something?" Fang asked, producing the glass from behind his back. I barely had time to wonder how he did it before he dumped water on me.

I spluttered at him, struck dumb for once in my life. Moving around him, I grabbed a different glass and dumped water on _him. _

He retaliated with a measuring cup full of water, and I escalated the fight by dumping a mixing bowl full of water on his head. This went on for several minutes, before Fang paused. His lips quirked in amusement, and he picked me up and set me down IN THE SINK.

I glared at him indignantly from my perch, trying to think of a way to one-up _that. _

"I win," He said smugly..

"I give it five seconds till someone comes in. Five.. four.. three… two…one-" The door flew open on one, and Iggy came in. He promptly stepped in a puddle of water and slipped, falling backwards and only just catching himself.

"Do I even want to _know _what happened in here?" He demanded.

"No," Fang and I chorused guiltily.

"Oh, great, it really is bad," Iggy muttered. "You two are so on cleanup duty for, like, the next **WEEK**." He turned and left, shaking his head in exasperation.

I hopped out of the sink, looking cheekily at Fang. "I'm gonna go take a shower, K?" I grinned at him and raced out of the kitchen, leaving Fang to clean the mess up on his own.

See? That's why you don't mess with me.

* * *

**I'd just like to take a second to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/placed this story on alert. You're all completely and totally awesome. If I could, I would hug you all. As it is, you're just going to have to settle for virtual cookies. :) **


	10. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the characters, not the overall plot, nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

"Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?" Max asks. "Clearly I was on Valium or some other evil substance when I agreed to this."

"You didn't agree to this, you told Angel to ask me. And then Angel gave me puppy dog eyes," Fang answers, doing the Fang equivalent of grinning.

"Oh, whatever, you're always immune whenever _I _give you puppy dog eyes. You just knew I thought it was a bad idea, so you told her yes."

"That's true," He grins, "And you made the mistake of delegating the decision to me."

_Flashback_

"_Max?" Angel said, looking at Max imploringly. "Can we have a bonfire tonight? Iggy and Gazzy said they'd build one, and we can make s'mores, and sing songs and tell stories!" _

"_Ask Fang, ok, Sweetie?" Max said, deciding to make Fang the bad guy. There was NO way he was going to say yes to that. _

"_Fang?" Angel turned to him, unleashing her best puppy dog eyes on him. _

"_Sure, Angel," Fang said, his lips twitching into that half smile, half smirk thing he did. "Whatever you want." _

_End Flashback_

"I am never making that mistake again," Max grumbled. "I don't even want to know what Iggy and Gazzy's idea of a 'bonfire' is." There was a hissing sound ahead of them, and Fang flinched.

"You don't, eh? You might want to go back to the house, then…" He trailed off, staring at the ten foot tower of flames that had erupted about a hundred feet ahead of them.

"Oh, My God," Max said. "Iggy? Gazzy? YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

"Quick, hide the dynamite and the roman candles!" Gazzy murmured to Iggy, scrambling to collect his supplies. "Max is here!"

* * *

_Ahh, pyro bird kids. Gotta love 'em. _


End file.
